Perfect Face Family
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Naruto tidak menyembunyikan apapun dirumahnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin temannya datang berkunjung karena sepulang mereka dari sana, hidupnya untuk hari-hari kedepan pasti akan merepotkan. Apalagi setelah mereka bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya, terutama dengan pamannya yang pertama kali muncul dihadapan Lee dan Kiba, salah dua dari temannya yang berkunjung hari itu


Summary:

Naruto tidak menyembunyikan apapun dirumahnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya datang berkunjung karena sepulang mereka dari sana, hidupnya untuk hari-hari kedepan pasti akan terancam. Apalagi setelah mereka nantinya bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya, terutama dengan pamannya yang pertama kali muncul dihadapan Lee dan Kiba, salah dua dari temannya yang berkunjung hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Hanami proudly present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kugaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang mendadak gatal. Meneliti ratapan memohon Kiba dan Lee yang selalu kuhindari sejak tiga hari lalu dan sayangnya kini aku sudah tak mampu untuk melarikan diri.

Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menolak keinginan mereka.

"Ayolah Naruto. Kami belum pernah main ke rumahmu." Lee berujar sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Benar Naruto. Masa kamu tidak senang kalau ada tamu yang mampir ke rumahmu?" Hanya Kiba lah yang tidak memohon dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Eto... Sebenarnya aku sangat senang..."

"Kalau Begitu ayo kita ke rumahmu!"

Kutepuk dahiku pelan. Aku baru sadar akan pertanyaan menjebak Kiba setelah pekikan kebahagiaannya memotong cepat kalimatku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Family Complex by Mikiyo Tsuda

The Raid by Gareth Evans

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kutatap jalan beraspal dibawah kakiku sambil berpikir keras. Berusaha mencari alasan selogis-logisnya ditengah suntuknya pikiranku untuk kembali menolak keinginan kedua sahabatku ini.

Kuhembuskan napas kesal karena tak menemukan ide satupun. Otakku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat dibuat berpikir lagi. Ulangan harian matematika dari Anko sensei telah menghilangkan daya pikir otakku yang apa adanya ini.

"Baiklah."

Lee dan Kiba langsung bersorak sorai seperti habis mendapat door prize uang satu milyar. Tak lupa dengan pelukan haru dilengkapi dengan cucuran air mata bahagia Lee.

Aku jadi meragukan julukan 'baka' yang diberikan teman-temanku ketika melihat tingkah mereka. Kurasa, suatu hari nanti aku akan meralat julukan itu dan kupastikan Lee dan Kiba mendapat 'panggilan sayang' yang sama sepertiku.

Kutarik perhatian mereka dengan berdeham pelan.

"Tapi jangan kaget apabila sudah sampai dirumahku ya."

Langsung saja kubalikkan punggungku dan berjalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pertanyaan 'itu' dilontarkan salah satu dari mereka. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan teman-temanku yang lain ketika kuperingatkan. Pertanyaan yang memuakkan dan saking bosannya aku mendengarnya, maka akupun tak kan mengucapkannya dari mulutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perfect Face Family

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dirumahku yang sampai membuatku mati-matian melarang mereka berkunjung kemari.

Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dampak yang sangat hebat akan terjadi padaku sepulang mereka dari sini. Dengan kata lain, efeknya akan terjadi padaku keesokan harinya disekolah.

Seperti di kejadian-kejadian yang sebelumnya, aku hanya mampu banyak berdoa disepanjang perjalanan pulang kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Rock Lee

Inuzuka Kiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini rumahku teman-teman."

Sama juga seperti dengan kejadian-kejadian dulu, mereka juga memandang takjub rumah bertingkat tiga keluargaku dibalik kokohnya dinding beton yang mengelilinginya.

"Rumahmu bergaya jepang kuno." Koar Kiba.

"Tiga tingkat pula." Cicit Lee.

Hanya kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman atas pujian mereka.

"Ayo masuk." Kupersilahkan keduanya setelah kudorong sisi pintu kayu jati yang juga tak kalah kokohnya dengan dinding beton itu.

Mereka semakin terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat disepanjang jalan setapak menuju bangunan utama. Taman dengan bunga-bunga liliy merah yang ditanam ibuku, pohon-pohon kecil yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa oleh ayahku lengkap dengan kupu-kupu serta kumbang berbagai warna berterbangan yang seolah ikut menerbangkan jiwa mereka entah kemana.

Meski telah sampai diteras bangunan utama pun, tanpa perlu kupastikan dengan menolehkan kepalaku kepada mereka, kuyakin keduanya masih terpesona dengan keindahan taman kecil nan asri keluargaku.

"Tadaima."

Ketika kugeser pintu kayu rumahku, suara langkah kaki berderap terdengar dari dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The First Guest:

Uzumaki Nagato

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okaeri Naru kun." Sapa ceria dari seorang bersurai merah dengan iris ungunya.

Terlihat celemek biru muda penuh debu tepung dan poni merahnya yang dijepit keatas dengan asal. Pasti dia tengah membuat kue.

Aku tersenyum lantas menggeser tubuhku kesamping sedikit. Membuka jarak pandang orang itu agar mengarah pada Lee dan Kiba yang masih menoleh kebelakang, ke arah taman disana. Ya ampun.

"Oh, kamu bawa teman rupanya."

Bagai mendengar suara petir beratus volt, seketika itu juga mereka tersentak. Keduanya mendapati orang yang tengah berbicara padaku tadi dalam keheningan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan salam yang sama.

"Selamat siang."

Salam dan sapaan mereka juga dibalas dengan sama sopannya oleh si pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Naru kun, aku akan mengantarkan minuman dan bolu keatas. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Benar dugaanku. Dia memang sedang memasak.

Setelah dia berlalu kedapur dengan langkah panjang-panjang, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga kayu yang berada tepat disamping kanan pintu masuk.

"Ayo naik, kamarku ada di atas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inspired by Familiy Complex work of Mikiyo Tsuda

And

Parody The Raid by Gareth Evans

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kejadian-kejadian yang dulu pula, Kiba dan Lee pun meniti tangga sambil berkomentar ini itu. Dan sejauh yang kudengar, mereka tengah membicarakan si penyambut tamu tadi. Aku cukup terkejut mereka tidak membicarakan soal taman didepan, meski kelihatannya mereka sangat terpesona akan keindahannya.

"Kakakmu ramah sekali, cantik pula." Lee menjadi pengomentar pertama.

"Tunggu! Bukannya itu ibunya?!." Tukas Kiba.

"Pasti kakaknya lah. Jangan bercanda."

"Bukan ah! Suka masak gitu, pasti ibunya!"

"Sikapnya yang ceria gitu pasti kakaknya!"

"Mana ada seorang ibu yang menyambut anaknya pulang dengan wajah kusut? Ada-ada saja kamu ini, Kiba."

"Pokoknya menurutku dia kakaknya."

"Ibunya! Coba lihat perhatiannya. Dia langsung menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk kita."

"Seorang kakak juga pasti perhatian, Lee."

Aku hanya mampu menghela napas diam-diam. Kali ini dia dikira kakak perempuannya dan ibunya. Yah, kuakui, Dengan penampilan kusut masai khas orang sedang memasak juga wajah cantiknya yang tidak wajar, pastilah semua orang akan mengira kalau dia seorang wanita.

"Daripda ribut, coba kita tanyakan saja sama Naruto."

"Benar juga. Hei, Naruto!"

Inilah saat-saat paling menegangkan ketika membawa temanku ke rumah. Aku menoleh sambil berusaha memasang wajah sesantai mungkin.

"Yang benar yang mana?" Tanya Lee dan Kiba bersamaan.

Aku menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Humor (maap kalo garing), Family, Parody, Friendship,

AU, Miss Typo, Rate T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kami bertiga kini sudah duduk di tatami kamarku sambil menunggu kedatangan jamuan yang dijanjikan akan diantarkannya. Perdebatan Lee dan Kiba ternyata sudah terjadi beberapa menit dikamarku. Aku saja tidak sadar kalau kami sudah sampai di lantai dua dan aku pun tak merasa telah menggeser pintu kamarku tadi.

Tak sampai lima detik pertanyaan keduanya dikumandangkan, pintu kamarku diketuk pelan oleh seseorang. Tanpa menunggu aku memekik mempersilahkan, si penyambut tamu tadi telah masuk dengan baki ditangannya. Senyumnya masih belum hilang sejak dia menyambutku.

Aku segera berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dia kepada mereka berdua yang sedari tadi meratap penasaran padaku.

"Perkenalkan..."

"Aku pamannya."

Aku mendelik kaget padanya yang kini tengah tersenyum amaatt maniiss dihadapan Lee dan Kiba yang tengah shock.

"Namaku Uzumaki Nagato. Salam kenal ya."

Dia seolah sudah tahu seperti apa kondisinya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung memotong ucapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

And

Please Your Review

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan setelah pamanku meletakkan jamuan diatas meja ditengah-tengah kami. Disaat seperti inilah aku selalu menanti was-was akan komentar apa yang temanku berikan setelah mereka melihat salah satu anggota keluargaku.

"Dia benar-benar laki-laki?" Lee berdesis.

Aku mengangguk gugup, "Kamu itu menghina atau apa sih?"

"Apa dia operasi plastik?"

Ya tuhan Kiba! Kamu pikir pamanku itu seperti artis-artis negeri seberang yang doyan memermak wajah? Tapi yah, kuakui. Nagato jii-san memang layaknya artis Korea dengaan wajah mulus disertai garis wajah nyaris sempurna.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sendiri juga mengakui pamanku itu memang tidak ber-face lelaki."

"Aku jadi iri!." Lee tiba-tiba saja memekik. Dapat kulihat bara api yang berkobar besar dikedua bola mata bundarnya.

"Matanya juga sebesar punyaku!"

Lee merangsek ke arahku sembari melebarkan kelopak mata kanan atas dan bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Wajahnya tirus dengan garis rahang tegas!"

Kali ini dia membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hidungnya kecciillllll tapi mancung!"

Dia semakin merangsek sambil memencet dan menarik kedua cuping hidungnya sendiri.

"Alisnya sangat tertata dan menawan!"

Kiba dengan sukses mendorong wajah Lee jauh-jauh dariku yang sudah gemetar hebat.

"Hentikan baka!"

Tapi bukannya malah berhenti, Lee justru memekik pilu sambil bersujud.

"Kenapa hanya sedikit persaamaannya denganku kami samaaaaaaa."

Berikutnya, terdengar isakan-isakan menyayat hati dibalik wajah Lee yang masih bersujud. Aku sempat menyangkal kalau dia tidak menangis sungguhan, tapi melihat tatamiku yang perlahan-lahan basah, aku jadi tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Kenapa hanya matanya saja. Kenapa tidak semuanyaaaa?"

Aku tahu kalau Lee mempunyai obsesi memiliki wajah serupawan artis-artis Korea. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menjadi sesensitif ini apabila ada orang lain yang memiliki wajah tampan alami tanpa operasi plastik. Karena selama ini Lee selalu menyamakan-ehm-ketampanan alami dirinya setara dengan idola-idolanya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti sepulang dari rumahmu akan kubelikan obat di apotek untuknya."

Ucapan asal-asalan Kiba setidaknya mampu mengalihkan perhatianku dari Lee.

Daripada memusingkan kelakuan anehnya, aku memutuskan untuk mepersilahkan Kiba meminum jus jeruk yang telah disediakan tanpa menawari Lee. Percuma saja mengajaknya bicara kalau titah Kiba yang tadi saja tidak digubrisnya.

"Tapi Naruto..."

Aku menoleh pada Kiba yang tengah menaruh gelas jusnya dimeja sebelum dia memusatkan perhatiannya padaku yang tengah menunggu lanjutan dari ucapannya.

"Kalau aku tak salah, Uzumaki Nagato, pamanmu itu adalah salah satu aktor laga tersohor beberapa tahun silam."

GLEK

Mati aku!

"Dia yang jadi Ji Hoo di film Boys Before Flowers kan?"

"Naruto?"

"Kamu bisa membedakan mana film laga dan mana film romantis tidak sih?"

Kiba ber-oh panjang setelah kutunjukkan sebuah artikel didalam koran lama yang masih kusimpan.

Konoha Pers, Kamis 23 Juli 200X

The Reid adalah film aksi seni bela diri yang disutradarai oleh Golok Emans dan dibintangi oleh Uzumaki Nagato sebagai pemeran utama yang berprofesi sebagai perwira polisi elit baru. Film yang pertama kali dipublikasikan pada Festival Film Gebyar Tahun Baru 2011 menjadi film pembuka untuk kategori Layar Tancep Kembang Api Malam. Para kritikus dan penonton memuji film tersebut sebagai salah satu film aksi terbaik sehingga memperoleh penghargaan Layar Tancep Tahun Baru Pilihan Umat Manusia 2011 dan juga memberikan penghargaan kepada Golok Emans sebagai Sutradara Terbaik dan Aktor Laga Pendatang Baru Terkece untuk Uzumaki Nagato.

Lee semakin terisak hebat usai Kiba membacakan bagian pertama surat kabar itu.

"Dia benar-benar artiiss. Huuaaaaaa."

Aku hanya mampu meringis pilu mendapati air mata Lee yang semakin merembes ke dalam tatamiku.

Sesaat lamanya aku masih bersimpati pada Lee, sebelum aku menyadari isakannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Aku kira dia berhenti menangis. Sampai akhirnya kedua daun telingaku menangkap suara gaduh dari tangga.

Aku sangat mengenal cara berjalan setiap anggota keluargaku dan dari situlah aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang akan atau tengah berjalan. Walau dalam kegelapan malam atau tanpa perlu memastikannya dengan kedua mataku. Aku juga mengetahui dengan pasti suara debuman milik siapa yang tengah menuju kamarku.

Tapi, bukannya dia akan pulang tiga hari lagi?

Kutajamkan indera pendengaranku. Coba memastikan kalau aku tak salah dengar dan tak salah menebak suara langkah kaki bak raksasa ini.

To Be Continued

* * *

Kolom Author:

Yoa! Bertemu lagi dengan saya dengan fic short multichap (halah, bahasanya) yang baru. Genrenya humor, seperti biasa. Dengan porsi yang yah, ga bisa dibilang lucu banget lah.

Ide utamanya terinspirasi dari salah satu manga karya Mikiyo Tsuda-sensei yang berjudul Family Complex. Ada yang tau manga ini?

Aku juga memplesetkan film The Ra**. Kalo film ini ga tau namanya PAYAH! :p

Nah, terakhir saya butuh kritik dan saran dari klian smua. Krn kritik dan saran klian adalah sbgai pembelajaran buatku dan sbgai pembangun semangatku.

Arigato :D

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
